


Final Thoughts

by fabulousmeteor7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousmeteor7/pseuds/fabulousmeteor7
Summary: Aang feels like his life is ending.Here is his final letter to his beloved wife, Katara.
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph, Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Tenzin, Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I heard “See You Again” by Charlie Puth on the radio and this little gem just popped into my mind. I nearly cried writing it. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, this is my first fic, so I would very much appreciate constructive criticism.

My dearest Katara,

I fear the end of my life is very near, and by extension the end of our time together. Know that I will love you forever, and we’ll see each other once more. I feel that you will have a massive impact on the life of the next Avatar, you taught me water-bending and you will teach her as well. I’m not sure how I know that my next life will be a southern water tribe girl, but I just know. 

People always ask if you have regrets before you die, and I usually say no. But I think you know as well as I do that this isn’t true. My one regret in life is that I favored Tenzin over Bumi and Kya. I love all three the same, but I subconsciously favored Tenzin as he was the best chance to revive the Air Nation. I know that this is no excuse, but it’s the truth. I fear that Bumi and Kya both resent me for this, and they would be right to. 

I will be unable to meet our Grandchildren in this life, but I know I will in the next. Tenzin will be her air bending teacher as he is the only other air-bending master in the entire world, well unless Bumi suddenly gets the ability to air bend, but that should be impossible, right? Either way, our family will have an impact on the next Avatar.

I know it will be hard, but I wish for you and everybody else, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph, to make sure she stays safe, as I fear there may be people who wish to do her harm. I have no idea what form these people will take, but please do your best to protect her. I have already asked the White Lotus to do the same when the time comes. 

I also feel that she will be revealed sooner than any other Avatar in history, likely do to my being frozen in ice for 100 years. I have come to the understanding that each Avatar must work to fix the mistakes of the one before them. Like how I had to help stop the war that Roku failed to stop from happening. I have come to another understanding. I now understand that staying in the Avatar State for 100 years dramatically shortened my life. I could likely have lived another 30 years, but this isn’t something we can think about.

Goodbye love

Aang


End file.
